


Hypnotic

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Little fluff at the end, M/M, Masturbating, Rimming, S&M, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Where Mickey have a time alone and It's humping on the mattress and idk, can't come only from her fingers, Mickey has to call Ian to help him (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

The only thing that really fucking sucked about having a boyfriend with a nine inch cock, was the fact that whenever Mickey got horny, and Ian wasn’t around, it didn’t seem like there was much he could do about it because anything less than that specific nine inch dick, just didn’t do it for him.

 

Alone time in the Milkovich house was a rarity and for once, Ian wasn’t there to enjoy it with Mickey, which really fucking sucked, but Mickey figured he could make good use of his time despite that fact.

 

The only problem was that Mickey had been jerking off and riding the fuck out of his own fingers for almost an hour, and while it felt good, it just wasn’t enough.

 

Eventually he was forced to give up, using the bed spread to wipe the lube off of his fingers as he grabbed his phone and fired off a quick text.

 

**Mickey:** _Get your ass over here_

 

While Mickey waited for a response, he laid down again and kept fucking himself.

 

He was up to almost four fingers, and he managed to his his own sweet spot almost every time, it felt incredible but he still needed something else.

 

Mickey looked over to his closet where he knew the small box was hidden.

 

Before that thought could develop any further, his phone made that annoying high pitched sound, signalling a response from his boyfriend.

 

**Ian:** _You know I promised Fiona I’d spend time with them today. Can it wait?_

 

**Mickey:** _Fuck no_

 

**Ian:** _What’s up then?_

 

**Mickey:** _You hopefully_

 

**Ian:** _You want me to drop everything just because you’re horny?_

 

**Mickey:** _You don’t fucking understand, man. Been trying to get off for hours. Your fucking cock ruins everything for me_

 

Mickey’s message was accompanied by a picture of him fucking himself

 

**Ian:** _You’re such a dick_

 

**Mickey:** _No, I’m an asshole, obviously_

 

**Ian:** _You drunk?_

 

**Mickey:** _Little bit_

 

Mickey kept fingering himself as he waited for a reply.

 

When he thought Ian took too long, he snapped another picture of himself and sent it.

 

**Ian:** _Fuck, fine_

 

**Ian:** _I’m coming_

 

**Mickey:** _You will be_

 

Mickey chuckled at his own message in his half drunk stage before putting the phone aside.

 

He was very pleased with the fact that he had been able to convince Ian to come home, but the walk from the diner took a while.

 

Mickey laid his head down on the pillow, wrapping a firm hand around his own erection as he pumped three fingers in and out of himself.

 

His mind drifted to Ian, it always seemed to in these situations. Mickey tried to imagine that his fingers were in fact Ian’s, but it didn’t quite work out.

 

His own fingers were too short, too callused.

 

Ian’s were much better.

 

Long, skinny, soft and skilled, it was what he fucking craved.

 

At this point, he didn’t even necessarily need Ian’s cock, he just wanted Ian.

 

”You know…” The voice came from the open bedroom door, making Mickey snap his eyes open and his mouth curve up in a smirk as he kept pleasuring himself. ”You really shouldn’t manipulate me into coming home. I don’t appreciate it”

 

Mickey kept the smirk on his face as his eyes followed his boyfriend who walked towards their closet.

 

”I think you do”

 

”Did I say you could speak?” Ian said harshly, turning towards his boyfriend, right hand wrapped around a pair of silver hand cuffs.

 

Mickey didn’t say anything, but kept fucking himself with his fingers.

 

They both loved this game and they knew it.

 

”Stop” Ian demanded and Mickey smirked, moving his fingers in and out a couple more times before finally stopping, letting both of his hands rest on the covers next to him. ”Good boy”

 

Ian chuckled when he saw Mickey’s cock twitch at the praise.

 

Ian walked towards the bed and grabbed both of Mickey’s hands, using the hand cuffs to secure them tightly to the head board.

 

Mickey shook his hands, smirking when he had made sure he couldn’t go anywhere.

 

”Are you gonna keep being good for me, Mickey?”

 

”Yeah” Mickey breathed, still kind of out of breath from his solo session.

 

”Yeah what?” Ian leaned down to whisper in Mickey’s ear.

 

”Yes sir” Mickey said. Ian nodded, straightening up and taking a few steps away from the bed.

 

”Spread your legs” Mickey obeyed, leaving him completely open, his red cock leaking precum onto his stomach, screaming for attention.

 

Ian backed up a little more and slowly began to undress.

 

Mickey bit his lip, taking in Ian’s toned chest as he let his shirt fall to the floor.

 

Ian focused on getting rid of his clothes, acting as if Mickey wasn’t there, which, if possible, only turned him on even more.

 

Mickey wanted to whine, beg his boyfriend to hurry the fuck up, but he knew that it would only result in him taking even longer to torture Mickey some more, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

Soon, Ian was left standing way too far away from Mickey, only clad in his boxers.

 

He was very pleased to see that Ian was just as hard as him. Ian stepped closer to the bed, not bothering to get rid of the last piece of fabric, much to his boyfriend’s disappointment.

 

He got up on the bed, straddling Mickey’s thighs, making sure to stay away from Mickey’s screaming boner.

 

”Come on, man” Mickey couldn’t help but let out.

 

He knew it wouldn’t do much good, but he wanted this so fucking bad.

 

On one hand, this kind of teasing was the definition of torture, but on the other hand, it was one of Mickey’s favorite things in the whole world.

 

”What was that?” Ian raised an eyebrow, running a palm over Mickey’s torso, down to his pelvis, going dangerously close to Mickey’s cock, but never actually touching it.

 

”Fuck me. Please”

 

”Are you begging?” Ian smirked, enjoying the hiccup Mickey let slip when he ran a hand over his upper thigh, so, _so_ close to his balls.

 

”Would you like me to?” Mickey bit his lip, forcing himself to play along.

 

”I don’t know. Let’s see...” Ian dared him

 

”Please” Mickey started. ”Please fuck me. I’m fucking begging you, man. I need it. Now”

 

Ian nodded, the smirk staying firm on his lips as he kept running his hands all over Mickey’s body, except for his cock.

 

”Yeah. I like that” Ian said, getting off the bed and quickly ridding himself of his boxers. He stayed standing next to the bed, stroking himself slowly, letting his eyes run over Mickey’s pale, exposed body.

 

”You gonna be good for me?” Ian asked again and Mickey immediately nodded.

 

”What’s that?”

 

”Yes. I’ll be good for you” Ian nodded, getting up on the bed again.

 

”You’re gonna suck my dick, and then I’m gonna start fucking your face. Color?”

 

”Green” Mickey said, thankful that they always used this system. It made everything much less scary.

 

Ian pumped himself a few more times as he crawled further up the bed, positioning his cock right in front of Mickey’s face.

 

Mickey opened his mouth, going straight to the sucking instead of licking and teasing as he would normally do.

 

Ian leaned his head back for a second, as Mickey hollowed his cheeks, doing the best he could in this position.

 

It was kind of an awkward angle, but it worked out.

 

Ian lifted his head, looking down at his sub.

 

”Relax” Mickey stopped sucking as Ian put a palm to his cheek, reminding him that this was just a game.

 

Mickey gave him a small nod and Ian started thrusting, fucking his throat.

 

Mickey willed himself not to gag as Ian put a hand on the back of his neck.

 

”My good boy”

 

As unpleasant as it could be to have somebody fuck your mouth, Mickey had found that he didn’t mind it.

 

In fact, he kind of liked it.

 

After just a couple dozen thrusts, Ian pulled out and moved down the bed, dragging his tongue along Mickey’s chest as he went.

 

Mickey tilted his head back, the handcuffs making that horrible clinky noise as his entire body shook in anticipation.

 

Ian was going to tease him a bit longer, but he decided that maybe Mickey had had enough.

 

Mickey let out a loud noise in between a scream and a groan when Ian swallowed him down without a problem.

 

”Oh fuck yes!” Mickey yelled when Ian hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down like a champ. ”So fucking good! Yes! Fuck”

 

It was as if Mickey just couldn’t stop the noises from escaping his lips, nor did he want to.

 

Ian recognized the signs of Mickey getting close, so he let go of his cock with a plop.

 

Mickey looked down at his boyfriend, admiring his swollen lips and tossled hair, hating the fact that he was restrained, because he wanted to fucking badly to grab a hold of that hair.

 

”You want me to fucking you with my tongue?” Ian asked after a beat, placing a soft kiss right next to the base of Mickey’s cock.

 

”Fuck, yes. Please”

 

”You gonna be good for me, then?” Ian asked a third time. ”Do as I say?”

 

”Yes” Mickey confirmed. ”I’ll be good. Just. Please” Ian put his arms around Mickey’s thighs, placing them over his shoulders. ”You gonna stare at it all day?” Mickey asked when he thought Ian took too long to get started. That earned him a slap to his inner thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

 

”You want this?”

 

”Yes. Sorry, I’ll be good”

 

”Damn fucking right you will” Ian mumbled before getting to work.

 

He licked a stripe over Mickey’s stretched out hole, making Mickey whine in need of more.

 

He placed his lips to it, using his tongue to draw small circles, driving Mickey absolutely insane.

 

”Please. More. Please” His voice cracked at the end, which Ian could never be able to stand hearing.

 

Ian heaved Mickey’s lower body even further up on his shoulders and started eating his boyfriend out as if his life depended on it.

 

”Yes, fuck. Ian, so fucking good. Keep going. Just like - ugh, fuck - like that. Please”

 

His boyfriend’s rambling made Ian, if possible even more turned on.

 

He focused on fucking Mickey with his tongue for a few more minutes before he pulled away.

 

”You ready to take my cock?”

 

”Yes” Mickey breathed, even though he hadn’t come yet, he was already feeling like he was completely fucked out.

 

”Color?” Ian asked, taking note of his boyfriend’s exhausted state.

 

”Green, man. ’M good”

 

”Good boy” Ian was pleased to see Mickey’s cock twitch at his praise. ”Come on”

 

He lifted Mickey’s legs, wrapping them around his torso before placing the tip of his leaking cock against Mickey’s needy hole.

 

Their eyes met for a brief second before Ian thrusted in harshly, making them both practically scream in pleasure.

 

It was always life this when they had had a long build up, everything was so much more intense.

 

Better.

 

Ian kept moving, hard and fast, hitting Mickey’s sweet spot with every single stab.

 

”Fuck” Mickey choked, arms shaking the restraints. Ian heard their skin slapping together as he lowered himself so that their faces were closer together.

 

Mickey’s eyes screwed shut as Ian kept fucking him so hard he felt like he was almost on the edge of blacking out.

 

”My good boy” Ian whispered into his ear, making him open in eyes, looking into Ian’s. ”So fucking good for me” Ian spoke against Mickey’s lips before biting the bottom one.

 

Mickey groaned, feeling himself growing closer and closer to the edge.

 

”Fuck. Kiss me”

 

Ian smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, way too gone to point out that he was supposed to be the bossy one in these situations.

 

Soon, they both released their loads at the same time, riding their highs out together.

 

When they were done, Ian collapsed onto Mickey’s chest, arms tightly wrapped around him, not giving a shit that he was laying in his boyfriend’s come.

 

Mickey ripped him out of his dazed state by shaking his arms, reminding Ian that he was still in the handcuffs.

 

”Sorry” Ian coughed, quickly snapping them open and throwing them on the floor.

 

Mickey curled up onto Ian’s chest as Ian massaged his wrists, making sure they didn’t hurt too badly.

 

”You know I love you, right?” Mickey said suddenly and when Ian looked down at him their eyes locked.

 

Ian nodded, a tired smile appearing on his face.

 

”I would hope so. You’re the love of my life, babe”


End file.
